Harmony After Chaos
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: 7 years have past since the events of Harmonic Chaos Chronicle 16. After the battle Rage returned home but now he is back in Equestria and ready to settle down. But his old friends are unhappy with him and blow him off. Can he find a way to mend his relationship with his old friends. Or is Rage better of a lone wolf as he was in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony after Chaos**

 **Hello dear readers, it is time for me to continue my Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series. However this one is more laid back and the story will focus on life after the final battle in the 16** **th** **I planned to make this an epilogue but I never released it. I found it while searching my files so I figured I would expand and make its own small story. So here it is. Also you do not need to have any knowledge of what has happened as I will do a quick recap. Also a lot of the things of the old HCC won't be here, the big battles against like Nix or Vlagh are not going to be here. The quests or epic travels will not be in this. Nor the Dark Spawns and other battles the only big battle will be between Isa and the heroes. So heres the recap:**

 **First off Rage is A Chaos Guardian which means he has power of The Chaos Emeralds. He has special forms of Chaos known as Elemental which are elemental powers mixed with Chaos energy. Rage is an alicorn in Equestria because of his amount of Chaos Power. Including stronger forms then hyper in order they are: True Chaos, Perfect Chaos and Ultima Chaos. Rage can take off his inhibitor Rings at any time to boost his power even more but he can only have the removed for up to thirty minutes. The Mane 6 know him from the HCC series as this takes place after all of them. Nix and Vlagh were the two main enemies of Rage before he killed them. Rage's special weapon is Bureijingukaosu a Blade of Chaos which has the spirit form of a flaming dragon. Also Rage's new form of his Blade of Chaos will be in this story later on it is "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu" or translating loosely to "Dragon's Last Blaze of Chaos." Also changes Rage's appearance but I will get to that when the time comes. Rainbow and Rage were an item during a good chunk of the HCC series. Flare was their adopted child just so you know and with that you are up to date on what you need. Oh and anything they reference from the HCC series I will leave a note about it and what it meant. So anything that might sound off to the real story of MLP is probably because it is from the HCC series. And the last this to say is as of this point in time The cast list is: The mane 6, Rage, Princesses, Discord, Chrysalis and the Changelings (Later), and Isa the new antagonist. If I need any characters to fit rolls later on I will let you know but as of now nothing.**

 **Chapter I: After the battle, Rage's return**

"Are you certain?" Twilight asks Rage

"Yeah…as much as I want to stay I am needed back home." Rage sighs "Rainbow Dash, take care of Flare okay. He will play a big role someday and he is special."

"You'll come back right?" Rainbow asks wiping a tear from her eye

"I…don't know" he sighs "But these last few years have been some of the best in my entire life…though we may never meet again we'll always remember each other."

"You're kind of hard to forget." Twilight says "But what of Angel Island?"

"I am afraid it has to remain here." Rage sighs "Tikal is there and the chao…they can keep things in order up there, Chaos too."

"Here Rage." Twilight says handing him a box "This is from us." She says as he opens it. Inside was a small star shaped necklace an eight point… one point for each of their Cutie Marks and on the top point was a small engraving that read "Rage, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie and Rarity friends forever." Rage looks at it with a tear and puts it on. "This way you will always remember us.

"Thank you." He says before all seven hug afterwards Rage wipes the tears from his eyes and waves before walking into the portal. The six sat and watched the portal closed behind him

"So….that's it?" Applejack asks "He's really gone…"

"Do you think he'll come back?" Fluttershy asks Twilight

"I don't know." Twilight answers "I honestly don't."

"We should head back to Ponyville." Applejack says "It's getting pretty late."

 **(Years later)**

 _(First person POV: Twilight)_

 _I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and it has been seven years since that event you just read about. Rage was a friend of ours from another world and he had helped save both Equestria and his world of Mobius many times. He came about twelve years ago while pursuing an enemy. He then found a way here. For a while he was a lone wolf and never let us help but in a battle against Nix he realized he needed our help. So we helped him and we became great friends! Rage was what is known as a Chaos Guardian they are like protectors of the universe or something. We haven't forgotten him and Rainbow Dash has taken it pretty bad. She keeps hoping someday he will return. Thing is Rage returned home because he needed to see to it that Hikari his son can tend to Mobius. Rage is now quite literally the Last Chaos Guardian. Nix the Dark his mortal enemy killed the rest of them in The Chaos Realm when we fought against him for the last time. Flare the Pegasus that Rage and Rainbow adopted has lived with Rainbow but longed to see his father. I think we all are hoping he will come back but…we also know that it is a long shot._

Twilight wakes up and get out of her bed and walks down the stairs into the kitchen of The Palace of Friendship "Morning Girls." She says as her friends arrive "So what do we know about the creatures so far?"

"Well besides that Celesita says they are from the Outlands nothing," Rainbow Dash says

"Oh if this had happened seven years ago we'd have no problem taking it out," Rarity sighs

"But why would they want to take out Equestria? Nopony has ever been there besides Rage back when he was here." Applejack asks "They should just take their anger out on him."

"Except they can't." Rainbow Dash groans "He left seven years ago Applejack remember!"

"Hay I am just as torn up about it as you are Rainbow Dash." Applejack says "And the fact that this makes us think of the time he was here doesn't help for any of us."

"Rage and I were more than just friends!" Rainbow objects

"It would have never worked out Rainbow Dash." Twilight sighs "Rage told me the reason he keeps out of relationships is because it puts people in danger. At least once you were used as bait for a trap."

"But it didn't work." Rainbow boasts

"You were also killed." Applejack injects "If Ace hadn't revived you then you wouldn't be here right now" Rainbow remained silent, she knew deep down they were right chances are as much as he cared for her being with him did endanger her.

"We need to get back on topic girls, from what I could gather is they are members of a group who holds part of a city. A brainiac, a tough guy, an old mercenary and a powerful leader who I think is some kind of vampire." Twilight says

"A team like that is one of those perfect kind of teams, I have no clue how we'd take them out." Rarity says

"We'll think of something…" Twilight sighs before a scream from outside is heard

"Or not." Rainbow groans. The six run out of The Palace of Friendship and look at the three, all were beasts, a furry beast, a scaly beast and a feathery beast.

"Where's Rage?" the furry one yells

"Yeah, we bout to smash his uh…" the scaly one stops

"Skull in." the feathery one finishes

"Yeah! Skull!" the scaly one says.

"Look at them run Kevin." The feathery one says watching the ponies run amok out of fear.

"Yes, Liam It's pitiful…. To think one of them actually defeated us" the furry one answers

"Uh…." The scaly guy rubs his head looking at the mane 6 "Boss?"

"What is it Rod?" Keven asks setting eyes on the six. "Oh what have we here?" he smiles looking at them "Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"Leave Equestria now…" Twilight grunts "Or else."

"Where is Rage?" Kevin asks "We take care of him we leave Equestria alone"

"We'll never tell you!" Rainbow yells

"Very well…" Liam sighs forming a powerful ball of magic, Twilight looked in fear… there was no way she could block this.

"Goodbye….ponies." Kevin smirks sinisterly as Liam throws it at the six who close their eyes ready for the end. But it never came…

[Music~Number One-Bleach]

"Looks like you missed…" A voice chuckles and they all look to see a figure wearing a dark gray cloak blowing in the breeze. The figure leaps down its eyes were all that could be seen, they were green

"Just who the heck are you supposed to be?" Kevin asks "Cause' you got some nerve protecting those ponies with an energy barrier!"

"I am what darkness fears." The figure says, the voice indicating male.

"Take this!" Liam yells throwing a blast of magic at the mysterious figure who without moving puts up a deflector shield and instead Liam is hit dead one knocking him on the ground as blood seeped out.

"He killed Liam." Rod says

"He killed himself." The figure says "All I did was deflect his attack."

"You little…" Kevin yells leaping for him with a sword but the figure dodges to the left not even moving his feet the figure then grabs him "You stupid pain in the ass!"

"That wasn't very nice Kevin." He chuckles throwing him at Rod causing the two to fall town and the stranger forms a powerful spell "Leave now and I will spare your lives." He demands

"Never!" Kevin snaps back

"Have it your way…" the man says as he shoots the attack and in a flash of light nothing was left… no blood, no bodies… "Wait a second…" the man says looking around.

"Look out!" Twilight yells as a white haired man with glowing red eyes leaps from a roof a sword drawn. The man quickly slides under the attacker and stands up at the attacker looks at him. Showing no mercy the white haired man shoots a blast of fire at the cloaked man who avoids it.

"Hay that's Soma the vampire that is supposed to be leading the group attacking." Twilight says

"So the other three were just his underlings?" Rainbow asks

"Looks like it." Twilight replies as the six watch the man avoid fire blast after fire blast before he trips and one hits him dead on igniting him. The six look in horror as he is engulfed in flames.

"Gotcha…" Soma grins

"You ruined my cloak…" the man sighs as he throws the burning cloak off to reveal under a red haired male who appeared to be in mid-teens. He wore interesting attire…a dark grey jacket with two red stripes in the center. Under a dark red shirt ran a small cord or chain like it was to a necklace. On his arms a pair of black fingerless gloves. His underbody consisted of a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of black shoes with red laces.

"Fire immunity?" Soma asks with a pleased smile

"It gets a little hot sometimes ya know?" the man chuckles a bit

"Heh I like your sense of humor." Soma comments "You're strong I like strong."

"You seem pretty strong yourself." The teen says "But what were you doing with those three there?"

"Well…" the man sighs "I was…getting rid of them…they were useless, thanks."

"Why do that here?" the red haired teen asks

"I am a fair man…they kill a certain target for me I let them live…If not they die." Soma answers "It seems he is not here so I will take my leave…" Soma then vanishes

[music end]

"You guys okay?" the teen asks the six

"Yes thank you." Twilight says "but who are you exactly?"

"Oh right one sec." the guy says pulling out the necklace to reveal the star necklace they had given Rage!

"Rage?!" They all gasp before hugging him

"It's good to see you guys too…" he smiles returning the hug.

"Rage what happened?" Twilight asks "Why are you human?"

"Long story." He answers

"You're still wearing the necklace?" Fluttershy asks and he nods

"I've never taken it off." Rage admits "It means a lot to me." He then morphs into his Equestria form. "So how have things been in the last 7 years?"

"Fine." Twilight answers "Nothing major."

"Who were those guys looking for?" Rage asks

"You." Twilight sighs "Sorry you had to come back to that."

"It's no big deal." Rage smiles as the seven walk back to the Palace of Friendship.

"Rage!" Spike says surprised "You're back!"

"What's up Spike?" Rage smiles "You've grown." He comments

"Looks like somepony noticed." He says looking at Twilight who rolls her eyes as the seven go into the map room.

"What have you been up to darling?" Rarity asks

"Nothing out of my ordinary life." Rage sighs "Besides I did away with Nix's second on Mobius a few months ago. After that I decided to come here."

"So what brings you back here?" Twilight asks "Don't you need to be on Mobius guarding The Chaos Emeralds?"

"As always I have the primary set. My apprentice Emerald finally finished his training thanks to both my younger self and my future son Hikari so I left Mobius to him. Now I am here… for good."

"All ready to settle down?" Rainbow Dash asks "Retire from being a Chaos Guardian?"

"Not quite…" Rage sighs "I will only be dealing with Equestria from now on though."

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheers

"I expected that reaction from my good ol' special somepony." Rage says with a wink

"Rage I am curious what was with that cloak you had?" Rarity asks him

"Well I used it to prevent me from being tracked or followed. It was specially made to mask my presence and keep my appearance hidden. Just so I didn't bring anything with me here as well." He then smiles "So are you all okay after that?"

"Besides a bit tired we are fine." Twilight answers

"A good nights rest sounds good." Fluttershy says

"AND TOMORROW WE THROW A PARTY!" Pinkie yells jumping for joy

"Might be a little early yet for that Pinkie." Rainbow Dash sighs as the seven go to their respective homes.

The next morning Rage wakes up and looks around his room. "I wonder what all happened while I was gone. I mean things don't look that different… could the time flow here really be so far off from Mobius?" he asks himself thinking of the dream he had. He shook it off however so that he could go meet with the others to see what was going on today. Twilight had said that most of the time now they were just hanging and nothing real big had happened since they defeated Nix once and for all a few years back. The same was for Rage, on Mobius things had settled down. He and Chrstian would take care of the occasional Dark Spawn surges but those were child's play. Other than the son of Eggman who they called "Robuttkid" a few times nothing really had gone on at all. Could removing Nix really have altered everything that much? Rage wondered as he flies from Angel Island to Ponyville where he lands outside of Sugar Cube Corner. Inside were the mane 6 and a young filly. He was a little on the tall side. A grey unicorn with an elegant purple mane with a silver stripe in it covered his head and his tail similar and short.

"Dad!" he says running over to Rage

"Flare!" he smiles as the two hug "It's is good to finally see you."

"Where have you been!?" Flare asks

"Someplace else." Rage sighs "I am sorry I didn't get to spend your early childhood with you the first seven years wasted but I here to make up for that."

"Thank you…." Flare sobs "For just coming back." Rage hugs his adopted son gently to calm him down.

"So what all did happen while I was gone?" he asks the mane six as they sit down at a table outside.

"Well." Twilight says thinking "We stopped some crazy pony named Starlight Glimmer…kept peace with Yakyakistan and that's about is really. You?"

"Well like I said I took care of Nix's right hand man, Emerald finished his training and that was about it." Rage replies

"So why were you in a human form?" Twilight asks

"Oh that… well after I went home I cut the link here for good reason so when I came back I had to go through CHS first. I didn't cut that link I was stuck there until the portal reopened too." Rage answers

"Oh how are our friends there doing?" Twilight asks

"Good." Rage answers

"And Sunset?" Rainbow asks

"She was getting along with the other girls well. They were happy to see me." Rage answers

"So what do you plan to do now?" Rarity asks "I mean you are back home after all."

"One thing is I need to tell the Princesses." Rage answers "Kind of something they need to know."

"True." Twilight smiles "We will be here."

"Alright see you soon!" Rage smiles before heading for Canterlot. When he arrived he went for the Castle where the guard greeted him

"Good day Rage it is good to see you again are you here for the Princesses?" he asks

"I am." Rage answers and the guard moves allowing him inside. Rage walks into the Audience Chamber where Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor and Cadence were.

"Rage!" Shining Armor exclaims running over to him and the two give each other a friendly hug.

"Shining Armor it is good to see you!" he answers as they release each other.

"It's been a long time Prince Rage." Celestia says

"Right…" Rage says rubbing the back of his head "Please I know why you call me that but please Rage is fine." He says

"As you wish." Celestia says "What have you been up to these past seven years?"

"Finishing some things up with Emerald and I took care of a few things in The Dark Worlds." Rage answers

"And what of Nix or Vlagh?" Luna asks

"I haven't seen them since that day seven years ago." Rage answers "It is good to be back that is for sure."

"So what about your pals in the Chaos Realm how are they?" Cadence asks

"Gone…" Rage sighs "They died before my final battle against Vlagh and Nix."

"Oh my…" Celestia says "Even Chaotix?" she asks. Rage nods and summons Chaotix's old sword Okami.

"He gave me this before he died…his blade of Chaos Okami the feral Blade of Chaos." Rage sighs

"Wow I had no idea…" Shining Armor says in awe

"But what is important is I am still here and now I am in Equestria to stay. With Hikari and Emerald taking care of Mobius I can remain here." Rage smiles

"How amazing." Celestia smiles "You should return to your friends. You guys have a lot of catching up to do since you have been gone a lot has happened."

"Okay thank you can't wait to talk again." Rage says before flying off. Rage hit a high speed but he forgot his Mobian speed was transformed into flight in Equestria and soon he crashed into the doors of The Palace of Friendship where his friends ran over to see if he was okay.

"Oh my gosh Rage are you okay?" Fluttershy asks

"yeah…" Rage chuckles "I just forgot that my speed isn't in running here it is in flight. I haven't used these things in a good seven years so I am kind of rusty…" he sighs and they all laugh at the statement. "Oh it's good to be back." Rage says with a laugh.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**A/N Okay a few things first if you want to bitch and moan about a new entry perhaps you would have taken a hint to just oh I don't know not read it? So if you want to bitch and moan about "it's gone on too long" or "Rage is a Mary Sue" Oh which by the way is wrong he can't be a Mary Sue because Rage is male not a female so it would be a Gary Stue. If you are complaining about the stories themselves well guess what I enjoy writing them and because it's something I enjoy I am not going to stop so if you don't like them use a little thing all humans have called common sense and just don't read them. If you don't have any common sense get some it can save your life. Also I have gotten a few things on OC's and here is my responds it's the same as the first chapter unless I say otherwise they are not being accepted.**

 **Now I AM PETCH look I have a few things to say to you because you clearly can't take a hint. Your reviews are bullshit they have no relevance to anything going on in any of my stories! Quit trying to post them you would think after blocking your actual account you would take a hint. Clearly that is too much for your dumb little head to comprehend. Trying to post as a guest won't help you either. I have said before I have moderation on because of dicks like you. Yeah and it's spelled dick not deck cause you clearly have no idea how to spell. If I were you and knew what was good for you I would take this as a hint and fuck off. You're bullshit will not get through onto the reviews page no matter what you try you will always fail. make a new account I block it, try to post as a guest I delete it in moderation. I will always win no matter how you look at it. Take your bullshit somewhere else because you clearly need to learn when to quit. Also to the numerous other guest reviews that are similar take this as a hint too there is a difference between criticism Like Senpi is doing and just complete bullshit.**

 **I am fed up with it. within 12 minutes you posted a "review" on each chapter of a 21 chapter story? It is not possible that you read all 21 chapters of a 30,000+ word story and still posted your "reviews" within 12 minutes. It would take anyone about 45 seconds to a minute to scroll to the bottom of a page without reading, type a review, hit the submit button, move on to the next chapter and repeat. That would mean to just submit and move to the next chapter it would take at least 15.75 minutes to do that alone. As for the reading of each chapter as more proof most college graduates read 300 words a minute according to multiple studies by different universities and institutions including University of Nebraska Medical Center, University of Texas, among others. with 30,000 words it would take the average college graduate 100 minutes to read the whole thing not including the maybe 1-3 seconds to buffer the next page and the extra minute to post the "review" making the minimal read and review time for said story 121 minutes or just over two hours. So you can take that or your kindergarten level insults, and spelling somewhere else because you have no power here! Sorry for going way over the top with the mathematics and hard facts but he claims he can so just to prove him wrong here's the facts and the.**

 **As for you Writer you make some valid points and I should have been more clear on somethings. For starts this is a spin-off so it is separate from the original series. While elements from the old ones might be mentioned here or there this story is it's own thing. The whole plot is going to be Rage trying to mend his relations with his old friends and his son Flare. Second on Rage yes he is a huge Gary Stu in the originals I will admit that but in this his power is greatly reduced because here he hasn't used his powers since the 16th story and there won't be any big battles, a few little brawls here and there but nothing huge that requires 5 chapters to do. Which I might add speaking of the original series, nobody has to go read the first 16 because I summed up all of the important plot points in a soliloquy by Twilight. As for the form, Rage has the ability to change forms as needed but because of the cloak he needed it to prevent any unwanted guests from following him. The cloak he needed to fit him until he could make sure he was safe in Equestria. As for RD's death Rage was not the one to revive her another character did that one I do not own. Rage does not have the power to bring others back from the dead, he can only heal. Also on the whole Flare situation, there are reasons that he is with Rage and Rainbow Dash if you really want to find that our it is the first thing in this chapter. considering you read this that is.**

 **Enough of that though time to get going...**

 **Chapter 2: anger**

The friends walk in a look at Rage before Flare hits him in the face. "Why did you just leave like that?!" he yells

"That was pretty low Rage, you should have told him." Rainbow says backing the young pony up.

"You haven't even wrote!" Twilight yells "Do you have any idea what it has been like?! When bad things happened that you could have gotten out of no problems we all wished you were here to help us! You abandoned us Rage!"

"You act as if I had a choice!" Rage responds

"You always have a choice!" Flare yells "I grew up without a father for seven years because of you! Do you know what it was like?! Do you know what it is like to not have a father?!"

"I do..." Rage says his emotions quickly switching from anger to depression, Flare had hit a soft spot on the guardian. "...I know what it is like to see both parents killed in front of me... to live without them...knowing they will never return."

"Well it serves you right!" Flare yells "Because what right minded parent could be proud of you?! You just left us! Your son! Your best friends with nothing more then some cheesy words!"

"Hay there partner," Applejack says "I think that's a little too far." she looks at Flare who smiled at Rage's tear filled eyes. Thing was Rage knew that the young Pegasus was right, for all the things he tried to do to protect him and his friends he brought more pain to them then happiness. From the dangerous adventures he never stopped to think how they felt about the possibility of losing him at any point.

"Maybe he is right..." Rage sighs, "Perhaps I am better off alone..."

"Rage..." Rainbow says as he runs off.

"Serves him right." Rarity says

"How can you say that Rarity?!" Rainbow asks

"He abandoned us Rainbow Dash all of us!" Twilight says "As far as I am concerned he is no friend of ours!"

"But Twiligth what about-" Rainbow begins but Applejack stops her

"Enough Rainbow Dash!" she hollers "They're right, he isn't who we all thought he was."

"We didn't need to be quite as harsh about it though." Fluttershy says

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asks "He just needs to understand the situation that's that."

"How can you all do this to him?!" Rainbow asks but the others were gone they had left the room. With a grunt of anger Rainbow flew off to find Rage. She was mad at him as well but...she was the Element of Loyalty and it wouldn't be very loyal to leave him alone like that. Thing is where would he go? Would he just leave? Rainbow decided the first place to check would be the tundra around The Crystal Empire perhaps somewhere secluded, away from everypony.

Rage was sitting in a cave somewhere crying. "It's not like I wanted to go..." he sobs, his eyes were drying up from the excessive amount of crying and no tears were left. "I know Flare wanted a father... I haven't been there for him like I should have been... I know why Rainbow wanted to adopt him given where he came from and my objections to why but she talked me into it... what kind of monster am I? I am better off alone as I was before I can't make friends only destroy them...or kill all I have ever done in my life is kill and shed blood...everywhere I go a trail of blood follows... my blood, my enemies blood...innocent blood." Rage's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rainbow's voice echoing

"Rage?" she calls "Rage I know your in there come on out so we can talk!"

"Go away!" Rage yells in response "Go back to your friends! Leave me here!"

"I can't do that." Rainbow sighs walking in and searching for him soon she came across him. "Rage you know I am a loyal pony I am not going to just leave you." she sighs thinking "Look we are all upset about it you did a pretty bad thing leaving us for so long, when you left we thought it was going to be a month at best but after about three or four we felt abandoned. After seeing you suddenly after seven years it was just a stir of emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger and hate. Flare asked all the time when you would return and it was the hardest thing to tell him I didn't know if you would ever return. Please come back to Ponyville tell the others why you had to leave maybe it would cheer them up and clear your head as well."

"I don't know RD..." Rage says looking at the cold stone ground covered in tears. "...After what I have done I am not sure I can do that."

"What happened to the Rage always looking to the brighter side of things?" RD asks him "I thought you always said to live life to the fullest!" A silence filled the air for a few minutes as the two sat there in the cold, dark, damp cave Rainbow looking at Rage who was looking at the ground. Rage then finally looks up

"Alright Rainbow Dash I will try..." he says softly

"Thank you!" she says hugging him tightly

"Too...tight..." Rage pants and she lets go

"I thought you were tougher then that!" she says "Slashed at, burned, frozen, electrocuted, mauled, impaled, shot and sometimes all at once!"

"I haven't seen that kind of action for over 7 years Dash." Rage sighs "I haven't even used a single Chaos Spear since then... no even Chaos Control...in fact it has been so long that my body has adjusted to not using any that most of my mid-power to high powered attack would hurt me just by using them. Or even kill me."

"Wow..." Rainbow says as the two walk out of the cave "And flying?"

"You don't want to see that." Rage sighs

"Come on." she says "For old time's sake?"

"Fine..." Rage sighs after a few seconds and he takes off slowly. he was having trouble balancing and Rainbow flies up to him.

"Come on, I thought you could travel faster then the speed of light Rage!" she taunts

"Rainbow Dash please..." Rage says "You know I can."

"Prove it." she smiles making him sigh again before taking off at a high speed soon he crashes into the grasses just outside of the tundra. Rainbow then comes down chuckling at the mud on him "here let me help with that." she says bringing a cloud over and kicking it to wash him off. A lot like she had done to Twilight when she first met her back after Twilight moved to Ponyville before they defeated Nightmare Moon together.

"Can we walk?" he asks

"Certainly." Rainbow answers following him down the dirt path. "Remember why we adopted Flare?"

"Yeah," Rage sighs "It was for him, not us so he could have a better shot at happiness...his parents didn't want him and threw him out...now look at what I have done... I screwed it all up! I have to make it up to him somehow..."

"You'll think of something." Rainbow says

"How do you know that?" Rage asks looking at her doubtfully

"Rage you killed the living embodiment of Darkness, saved Equestria and Mobius by doing so. You built some sort of flying machine for Celestia's sake!"

"That machine wasn't all me I had a lot of help." Rage answers "But I get where you are going with this...I owe not only Flare but the others a lot for what I have done...I am going to make it up to them somehow you'll see. By the way why were you guys so calm until we reached the Palace of Friendship?"

"There were other ponies outside Rage, we didn't want to make a scene! We aren't fillies after all." Rainbow says with a sigh 'for all the things he has done in his life you would think he'd know better by now' she thinks

 **to be continued**


End file.
